


Keith's Nicknames

by memoriesofrain



Series: Voltron: Legendary Dorks [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance has amazing nicknames, Nicknames, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, making fun of keith's mullet, mullet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance likes giving people nicknames, it's fun. Too bad Keith keeps getting new ones for two weeks straight; and there all based on pop culture references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith's Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Prompt sent by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/): Based on the Voltron entertainment headcanon post you tagged me in - Lance referring to Keith as different pop culture references

Keith was ready to smash his head against the wall at this point. Or cut off his hair. See it had started small. Lance loved giving people nicknames, it was his thing, whatever no big deal. Until he started giving Keith a new one every time he talked about him.

“Hey Nico di Angelo, what’ve you got there?”

“Has anyone seen young Billy Ray Cyrus?”

“Scarless Zuko, are you in position?”

“Hey Mr. Neck Warmer, let’s spar.”

It was getting ridiculous and it had been going on for two weeks. TWO WEEKS of Lance doing this. He might actually kill Lance if this went on any longer, and then what would happen to the universe? So here Keith was, in front of Lance who was ignoring him in favor of his music that was probably some pop song. After three minutes of being ignored, Keith growled and tore the headphones off Lance’s head.

“Hey!” Lance shouted, scrambling to grab his headphones from Keith’s hand. “What’s your problem, neck warmer?”

“My problem is these stupid nicknames you keep giving me,” Keith hissed.

“But you’re a prime candidate for some great nicknames, Joe Dirt.”

Keith sent lance a glare and tried counting to ten. Then twenty. Until he could calmly look at Lance again.

“Look, I’m willing to do just about anything right now if you stop giving me more of your stupid nicknames. Just call me Keith.”

Lance seemed to be weighing his options for a moment before nodding his head. “Alright, I’ll stop giving you more nicknames if you admit that I’m the best.”

Keith pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. “Lance, you are the best.”

“And?”

With a suffering sigh, Keith continued. “And I am lightyears beyond your greatness, is that better?”

The grin Lance gave him was wicked. “Perfect, Achy Breaky Big Mistakey.”

Yep. Lance was going to die. Sorry universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
